fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/WildCahrds
WildCahrds: 'Welcome to the showcase! Not much else to say here, so let's get into the games. '???: 'HEY! Don't forget about me! '''WildCahrds: '''Erm...who are you? '''Yes Man: '''I'm Yes Man! I signed on to do this, remember? '''WildCahrds: '''Oh, right. Sorry about that. '''Yes Man: '''It's not your fault, pal. I'm programmed to be a robot that forgives and forgets. '''WildCahrds: '''Okay, then what were we just talking about? '''Yes Man: '''I have no idea! My memory banks must be malfunctioning. '''WildCahrds: '''For reference, folks, that's Yes Man from ''Fallout: New Vegas. And also we'll be using different colors depending on the speaker. for Yes Man and for me. DAY ONE: Ace High ---- ''The trailer begins with a person walking down a hallway towards a room. As he enters, a small sign reading '''ON AIR begins to glow. The man sits down at his desk and shuffles some papers before turning on his microphone. A voice then fills the room.'' The camera pans up to reveal a Caucasian man with black hair with a white streak in the middle and purple eyes wearing glasses. He then begins to speak again. The camera glitches out before fading into gameplay footage. Cecil narrates over several of the clips. *The player character walks through Night Vale in a pre-rendered cutscene. They walk straight into the invisible clock tower and fall over. *As the player continues to walk time in actual gameplay footage, several hooded figures walk past the player. They turn towards the Dog Park with a textbox appearing telling them not to acknowledge its existence. *The men's bathroom at the radio station is shown. Khoshekh floats in his usual spot and lets out a faint purr as the player passes by. *A menu is shown where the player looks through what Station Management has given them: a few scraps of paper with various headlines on them. **The options include the following headlines: "Tamika Flynn elected as first new City Council member in centuries", "Frozen yogurt shop survivors recount being entrapped in a large ice cube", "Decision 2018 ends with win for McDaniels; protests to commence at an unknown time", and "How to Handle Your Newspaper.". *Several blue, yellow, and black helicopters fly over the NVCR station in another cutscene. A large pyramid arises from behind the station as the trailer cuts to black. Welcome to Night Vale Coming in 2018. ---- DAY TWO: Two of A Kind ---- The trailer begins with a revving noise on a black background. We see a finish line with several vehicles behind it. The camera constantly switches between different vehicles and the drivers' eyes before going black. A character breathes and a countdown begins. 3... 2... 1... GO! The camera focuses on Sonic the Hedgehog sitting at the wheel of his upgraded Speed Star. Other racers speed past him before he notices an Eggman-branded parking boot. Eggman taunts him as he removes it and begins speeding off. Gameplay clips are then shown. *Sonic, Beat (from Jet Set Radio), Ulala (from Space Channel 5), and Billy Hatcher all drift on a course based on Persona 5's Casino of Envy. *Tails hits a boost pad on a course based on Sonic Unleashed's Apotos. *Alex Kidd drives through a transformation gate on a course based on Mount Eternal from Alex Kidd in Miracle World. The clip continues as Alex is hit by a Snowball thrown by Joker from Persona 5. He's driving a car inspired by Morgana's bus transformation. *Eggman and Joker bump on a new underwater section on an unknown track. *Sketch Turner (from Comix Zone) and Bayonetta are shown competing in a battle arena. Bayonetta knocks out Sonic as the clip ends. We see Sonic shift gears and speed after Eggman. He hits an item box and the Chaos Emeralds appear around him. Sonic's eyes glow a fierce red as the trailer ends. Sonic and All-Stars Racing: Gear Forward 2019 Category:Showcases Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:WildCahrds Category:Presentations Category:Subpages